


Off Camera Action

by kenjoy134



Series: Shameful thoughts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Punishment, SHOOK, Scisaac - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Thiam, also death tho, backstories, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjoy134/pseuds/kenjoy134
Summary: Basically all the fluff, death, and sex scenes I didn't add to the series cuz it didn't fit or it was too explicitChapter one:Chapter two:Chapter three:Chapter four:Chapter five:Chapter six:Chapter seven:Chapter eight:





	Off Camera Action

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one shot is backstory of how Scott and Isaac made up over the whole new Beta thing, and then an imagine so yea.

Currently, Scott an Isaac were at Scott's house waiting for Stiles; the pack was going to a party and Isaac needed a ride. The awkwardness was thick in the air, for at the moment Isaac and Scott's relationship was very strained. When Scott bit Liam, everything just fell part. The alpha still remembered Liam's confused and betrayed look.

* * *

**_I thought I was your first beta." He had said, unintentionally pouting and looking up at Scott through his lashes. Scott folded under the pressure, for he had just became the alpha and he was not used to this. "God, don't look at me like that Liam..." Scott mumbled because goddamn Liam was fucking adorable and everyone knew that; don't say that to his face though. "You are my first Liam" Scott assured, and every werewolf in the room heard the quiet whimper from Isaac. He had his head down as far as he could, but because of his height most of the pack could still see his face. He looked as if he were about to cry, as if someone ripped his family from him; and honestly it felt like that. Scott had saved him from the orphanage he would've been thrust into, he gave him a stable home and the feeling of love when Derek kicked him out. He taught Isaac that there was someone that cared. So hearing Scott denounce and reject the thought of Isaac being his first beta actually killed him._ **

  
**_"B-but you're my alpha too, right?" He said dejectedly, his voice frail and exactly like when Scott and him first met. "Isaac, no don't do that again," Scott pleaded, referring to him putting up his defenses and making himself as small and submissive as possible. Scott knew that when Isaac did that that means he was scared or frantic or heartbroken. Scott stepped forward. "Please B, you have to understand I-" Lets face it, Scott is a puppy. No matter how scary or angry he got, Scott always was a softie. So when Isaac stepped away and looked up with a tear falling down his face, Scott was muted._ **

  
**_Isaac sniffled, eyes darting everywhere but Scotts "N-no. I um- I understand. I'm uh, I'm gonna head home now, see you guys later." Isaac quickly rubbed his eye before leaving the school; that's where Scott decided to tell everyone, so it was fair ground. After that Isaac didn't show up to shoot the show, but instead sent a message of his departure from the show with Derek. Since Chris was already going to London, Isaac asked to 'go with him'. The thought of him being on the show with Liam just about broke him; he didn't mean to hate the boy but he couldn't help it. So after things were arranged, the scene was awkwardly shot and Isaac was out of the show._ **

* * *

  
And now here the two were, a strained silence between the both of them. The party was supposed to start at 7, but Stiles asked if they could be ready at 6:30 because it was gonna be a bit of a drive. Then at 6:45, Stiles had said that his jeep was acting out and he would be there in 30 minutes. It was now going on 9. Isaac started bouncing his leg nervously, knowing what this was and hated the confrontation that was about to happen. "Stiles isn't coming is he?"  
"Probably not."  
"There was never any party was there?"  
"Probably not." Isaac huffed "Well then I guess I'll-" Scott shook his head "You can't leave." He said holding out his phone. Isaac bent down to read the small words.  
\--------------------------------------------  
**Stiles 8:30 (Read)-** hey scottie, I accidentally boarded and super-glued all the doors and windows. Looks like you're stuck in there. :(  
**Scott 8:30 (Read)-** how do you accidentally do that? And did you forget the whole werewolf strength thing?  
**Scott 8:30 (Read)-** also who's phone is this? And where's my phone?  
**Stiles 8:31 (Read)-** Come on Scott, you don't recognize my old freshie phone?  
**Stiles 8:31 (Read)-** I wouldn't advise using your werewolf strength unless you want you mom to beat your ass.  
**Stiles 8:31 (Read)-** btw could you just like, not go through the photos.  
**Stiles 8:31 (Read)-** or the messages.  
**Stiles 8:31 (Read)-** or the videos. Definitely not the videos.  
**Scott 8:32 (Read)-** I actually hate you right now  
**Stiles 8:32 (Read)-** yea, I know. You're freaking petrified of that women.  
**Stiles 8:32 (Read)-** I'll be over tomorrow with a hammer and Lydia's acetone carton around 8.  
**Stiles 8:33 (Read)-** Oh and I almost forgot to tell u that Mason and I set up phone jammers and unplugged every fire and carbon alarm.  
**Scott 8:33 (Read)-** your kidding right!? What if there's an emergency!  
**Stiles 8:33 (Read)-** Don't worry, If anything happens I'll left I know.  
**Scott 8:33 (Read)-** and what if we're the ones in trouble  
**Stiles 8:33 (Read)-** ... I didnt even consider that.  
**Stiles 8:34 (Read)-** eh, you guys r werewolves u will be fine.  
**Stiles 8:34 (Read)-** probably.  
**Stiles 8:34 (Read)-** damn well now I'm  happy me and Mason forgot to accidentally surround the house with wolfs bane.  
**Stiles 8:34 (Read)-** Also I should probably tell you that the cell jammer is programmed for 8:35pm.  
**Stiles 8:34 (Read)-** bye have fun!  
**Scott 8:35 (Error)-** Stiles pls tell me u r joking  
**Scott 8:35 (Error)-** seriously fuck you  
**Scott 8:37 (Error)-** I'm going through the gallery  
**Scott 8:40 (Error)-** I went through the gallery  
**Scott 8:40 (Error)-** I shouldn't hve went through the gallery

_______________________________________________

Isaac made a mental note to rip Stiles face off as he huffed and looked around. After a small silence he stood,  beginning to look around. "What are you doing?" Isaac didn't stop his search to answer "Looking for another way out." Scott sighed "Isaac,"  He spoke but the boy didn't respond, instead turning the other direction to make his way out of the room. Scott rises, and quickly grabs the boys wrist. "Isaac," he repeats again, pulling him back into the living room. Isaac flinches involuntarily at the touch before following his- no, the alpha's demand. The blonde boy fiddles with his slinky fingers as puts his head down and a conflicted look dances across his features. "Isaac, please look at me."  
The boy looks up at Scott as he bounces his leg up and down. His eyes dart around the house nervously. Scott knew Isaac wasn't afraid; no, this was the way he put up his defenses. He sits quietly and waits until the storm passes, then when he know's he's safe that's when you get the real Isaac. Scott sighs ruffling his hair. "I know I should've handled the situation better. You are my first beta it's just, Liam had just got used to the thought of the pack and he felt threatened." Isaac stays silent his leg bouncing profusely. "Liam and I spoke about it though and he understands, and he wants you to know that he welcomes you as his pack member and friend." Isaac is still silent, his breathing scattered and his eyes closed. He just wanted everything to stop. The squeezing feeling in his chest. The happiness of his wolf. The nervousness caused by the boy in front of him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn-

  
"B," Scott grabs Isaac's hand and spoke softly "When Liam looked at me like that, I just folded, but I would never replace you. You will always be my little B; you will always be my Isaac. Ok?" Isaac gasped quietly, his head clearing considerably. "Please...please just don't leave." Isaac says quietly, opening his eyes and squeezing Scotts hand back gently. It was cheesy, and weird as hell, but, they both needed this time to be soft. "I will never leave. I will stay where you stay, I will go where you go." Isaac let a smirk sneak onto his lips. "Yea? And what if I ran from you, would you chase me?" Scott chuckled, the tension dissipating. "Isaac, you wouldn't run from your alpha." Isaac shivers at the word. "Plus I don't think it would be that much of a chase if I had to anyway." Isaac raises a brow at his smaller alpha. "Is that a challenge I hear?" The brunette teen offers a mischievous smile "Well, I don't know how much of a challenge it would be for me but..."

  
"Oh really?" The slinky boy says, mimicking the grin "Well then I guess its on." before McCall could say another word, Isaac was off running toward the kitchen. Scott followed after him immediately, face stained with that beautiful smile of his. The chase led upstairs and lasted a little longer than anticipated because Isaac's calculative dodges crossed out Scotts agility. Soon though Scott caught a pattern and next thing you know, Isaac is pinned. "Care for round two?" Scott asks slightly cocky. Isaac catches his breath before smiling wickedly "Who said we were done this one?" Isaac quickly crosses Scotts arms while kicking his legs at the same time. Isaac then quickly removes himself from under Scott, allowing his alpha to fall on his face before forcefully pinning his hands behind his back and mounting him. "Wow, it looks like my little B has gotten stronger." Scott teases and Isaac offers a tiny chuckle.

**Backstory over... time for the fun to begin...**

  
His head was starting to cloud again, but this time it was different. The taller males head tilts at the feeling of his wolf pushing at him; the foreign feeling causing him to squeeze Scotts wrists tighter "B let go, my wrist got broken with Liam yesterday and I'm still sore." Scott said in discomfort, fighting against his hold, but that just made the blonde squeeze tighter. Isaac was now squeezing so hard Scotts eyes had began to turn red. Scott semi-roared but that didn't seem to do anything except push Isaac further and before long Scott could no longer hold back the whimper of pain. Just like that Isaac loosened his hold slightly, just enough to where the pain was bearable.

  
_The whine had angered Isaac to no end. For the only reason he could hear such a sound is because the alphas wrists were still very badly injured. Isaac knew he wasn't strong enough to do this on regular circumstances, he was never strong enough._

  
"B, are you ok?" Scott asks worriedly but Isaac could no longer here him.

  
_But brood strength wasn't the problem. The problem was he had an infatuation with his alpha, the alpha he was supposed to submit to. Yet, for some strange reason, all he wanted to do was bend the alpha over the table and make him submit. God, just the thought made him twitch._

  
"Look Isaac, I'm sorry I underestimated you. You're still probably hurt from earlier. I'm sorry."

  
_But that's just it isn't it? The lewd thought would only stay a thought because bottom line is **Scott is alpha.** Even as Isaac reminds himself this, the little voice beckons a different thought completely: **the beta was too soft.** The way Scott easily yanks him up by his neck during a full moons when the tall boy looses control; he has no power in the matter even when he shifts and Scott does not. Maybe the new member of the pack had shown the brunette what a real beta was. Scott had said that this wouldn't be a challenge, is that what the alpha thinks? Was he playing with the tall blonde? Capable of catching him the entire time and didn't, just to humor himself? That's when Isaac empty look glazed over._

  
Isaac rolled his hips hard causing Scott to go rigid. "What the fuck?" Lahey's only response to Scotts confusion was another hip roll. Scott squirmed as he caused more friction in his attempt to break free, but this only made Isaac harder "You know what's funny?" Isaac spoke, tracing Scotts wrist "Even though I recognize you as my alpha, you didn't bite me, so I don't have to listen or submit to you." There was a short silence "So, theoretically of course, what if I decided to tie you down on my bed," Isaac slowly grinds into Scotts ass, raising the restrained arms above the alphas head, lowering himself to Scotts ear "and feed you my cum until you were nice and full." Scotts breathes go rigid at the thick hard on that was poking his ass, dizzily trying to recollect himself and stop this. "What if, I decided to chain you up and eat you out until you begged to be fucked. What if I opened that pretty little mouth of yours, and fucked it so hard, that when we finally got to the main event you wouldn't even be able to whisper 'harder'." Scott tried to say something, anything, but his body wasn't listening. He was putty under Isaac's heat.

  
Isaac made sure both of Scotts wrists were secured in his left hand before trailing his right hand down Scotts arm, caressing his strong side before reaching his plump round ass, squeezing it in his large hand. "What if, I spread both of your thick ass cheeks apart, and stretch you open until you'd feel it in your stomach. Would you like that? Would you give me another one of those delicious cries? Would you let me take it, let me make it mine? What would you do Scott?" Isaac was now grinding consistently and when Scott opened his mouth he couldn't help but answer. "You'd rip me." Is all the alpha could think of as he pushed back onto Isaac, needing more. "Oh but you would love it though." Isaac whispers before taking Scotts earlobe into his mouth. He spread his legs farther, deepening his thrusts "Ngh." Scott whimpered, driving Isaac insane.  
Isaac slips his hand into Scott's shorts and underwear, spreading his right cheek and grinding harder. "What was that?" Isaac whispered. Scott was now undone. There was a fiery  
passion in his stomach that he wanted to go away "Please." He moaned, turning Isaac stiff. "Please what?" Isaac whispered, squeezing the boys cheek harder. Scott attempted words but all that would come out was airy moans that drove the blonde wild "Please what?" Isaac asked again, turning the humping more into a dry fucking. "Please more." The alpha finally chokes out, and in a flash he's thrown on the bed.

  
Isaac was like a mosaic, beauty dripping from him as he sheds his shirt and pants. Scott wanted to worship that body; those biceps and abs, his calves, his thighs; just all of it. No one could deny that the boy was beautiful, and at this moment, Scott wanted nothing more than to be able to feel every piece of him. Isaac moved swift and quick, removing Scotts shirt. "You have no idea how long I waited for this; waited for you." Scott just looked up at Isaac, not knowing what he was supposed to do. "Turn around, ass up." The shorter boy did as he was told, switching positions and looking back Isaac. The blonde boy grinned wickedly, an unidentifiable look swirling in his eyes.

  
Scotts eyes widened as he focused on his senses. This wasn't just sex. Isaac was making a statement; that even though there was a new beta, no one was taking his place. Isaac was claiming his dominance. Isaac was claiming him. And so Scott turned and focused his eyes on the headboard, arching into the bed as much as possible. Isaac's eyes began to glow as his wolf's spirit took over and raised his right hand toward Scott's lips. The pale teen leaned over against Scott, nuzzling him as he stuck two bony fingers in front of his mouth. Scott just about purred before he opened his mouth and began sucking sloppily. The alpha was very clearly new to this and that thought made the blonde  happy; he got to be the first to dominate Scott.

  
Isaac's lip connected to the back of Scotts neck, leaving behind quickly fading purple bruises all over. God, Isaac would give almost anything to mess up that creamy perfect skin. Once the curly-haired boy deemed his fingers wet enough, he slipped them out of Scott's thin lips and began trailing down the arch of his back. As the teen got to the curve of Scott's ass, he stretched a cheek with the hand that was not wet, getting painfully hard as the unused hole winked at him. Isaac tested out the waters by running a dry thumb down the boy's crack, stopping at his whole and prodding it. "Uhh, "Scott moaned out softly under his breath, leaning in to the light touch.

  
Isaac smiled at the submission of his alpha. "So babe," he started, circling Scott's hole with his wet pointer finger. "Do you like it slow and soft," Isaac kissed his left ass cheek sweetly, then shoved his long finger in the tight hole swiftly, curling it. "or fast and rough?" Isaac continued moving his finger at a medium speed as Scott moaned loudly at the intrusion. Scott quickly got used to the feeling and began pushing back on the finger inside him. "Ah, ah, ah" Scott chased the finger that was exiting him with a whine. Isaac swatted him on the thigh. "No more 'till you answer me. Slow and sweet or fast and rough?" Scott squirmed and wriggled as he let words spill out of his mouth unattended. "Whatever you give me. Just, just do something already. Please..." His little whines were music to Isaac's ears. Strong enough to state his power but soft enough to let Isaac know that at this moment, he was willing to give it up.

  
Isaac kissed his left cheek again before plunging both of his spit-covered fingers in and scissoring quickly. "Good answer." Isaac whispered, then let his fangs grow out, sinking them into the cheek. "Fuck!" Scott cried out, his voice cracking. He bucked his hips toward Isaac and his mouth, letting his arms give out and grabbing a pillow to rip so when his claws came out -which they were- Scott didn't mess up his actual bed. Isaac removed his fangs and spit on Scott's hole before beginning to lick the bite wound. Using the spit he removed the two fingers and came back with three, forcing them inside. "Oh my g- Oh fuck B just fuck me already!" There it was again, those dominant needy cries.

  
Isaac slipped out of Scott and raised himself so he was sitting straight up, then he flipped Scott over onto his back. He pushed Scott up a little then raises his ass, folding him a bit. He then licks a fat stripe over Scott's hole and begins eating him out. Isaac slurped casually as Scott moaned, not really wanting to loosen him, but lubricate him. When he deemed Scott wet enough and himself too hard to wait anymore, Isaac spit on his dick and rubbed around before lining them up. "Ah-h-h. fuckkkk." Scott whined, turning his head back and forth with no particular sequence, claws coming out and puncturing the pillow as Isaac head passed the rim. "Shit, your so tight. I can't wait to ruin you."

  
Scott's strong legs wrap around Isaac's waist as he slowly sinks in. The brunette's moans fill the room as Isaac scrapes his blunt fingernails down his partners chest as he pushes into to the hilt, before stopping completely. Although Isaac has stopped moving, Scott continues to grind and ground into him, despite the pained look. Isaac bites his lip as he grabs Scott's hip, pausing the movement's. "You gotta get used to it babe." Scott whined and shook his head, still trying to move his hips. Isaac frowned, holding his hips tight. The shorter boy was so fucking hot and like hell was he going to come early from the thoughts of what they could do with that mindset later. Right now though, Scott was a virgin and -no matter how much Isaac ached not to- he had to let the boy adjust to the foreign feeling or the olive-skinned boy would be miserable in the morning.

  
"Scott, you have to let your body get used to it, or _you will rip._ Werewolf or not." Scott didn't even open his eyes as he spoke. "But I'd love it though, remember? I'm a werewolf B, I'll heal. I want you fucking me now, and I know you want to too. So just do us both favor and destroy me. " Isaac didn't know which was hotter, Scotts words, or the constant tightening of Scott's ass on his dick. Isaac licked his lips and nodded, removing him self and entering back once, twice, three times before staying in, snapping his hips back and forth quickly. The tall boy has bottomed quite a bit and he knew exactly how he likes it, so he began alternating from slow and long to snappy brutal thrust. "Oh my fuck, fuck me." Scott's claws have retracted and now his hands are lost in his own hair, accidentally showing off his biceps, causing the other boy's teeth to find themselves lengthening at the sight.

  
Isaac leans down and joins Scotts hands, thrusting a bit slower and way deeper, trying to find that perfe- "Right there B, right there!" Scott wraps around Isaac's chest, scratching down his back as he hides in his partners neck and whined. "Please," Scott mumbles into Isaac's neck "Go ahead baby, you can cum." Scott shook his head and whined again tightening his lower muscles.  Isaac moans as he picks up his pace involuntarily. "Use your words." he said with as much dominance as possible, truly trying to fight his urge to bite the boy more. Scott begins to meet Isaac's thrust, opening his eyes to show his glowing red iris' "Stop holding back." he whispered in a powerful low whiny tone. Isaac did not question how the alpha knew he was holding back, but instead began pistoling in and out. He then leaned down and bit into Scotts shoulder, drawing blood. "Ah!" Scott moaned loudly. Knowing Isaac was close, he let words careless flow out of his mouth. "Come on B; give it to me. Fill me up. Please." Isaac sees nothing but white as he unravels into a convulsing Scott, who moans loudly, becoming undone as his lover continuously hits his sweet spot while coming down from his high. Isaac regains his vision just in time to see a doe-eyed Scott gather his own cum from his abdomen onto his finger and kitten licking it off like a pornstar. "Fuck, you're hot." The blonde mumbles as Scott notices him and pouts.  
"So, what was so bad about that gallery?" Isaac asks breathlessly as he falls to a ever-pouting Scott's side. Realizing Scott purposely ignored that question Isaac rolled his eyes, siting up on his elbow. "What's wrong?" he questions, tracing the bite mark on Scotts shoulder. "All this talk about how I was gonna rip and it didn't even happen." Isaac's mouth falls open. "Are you serious?"

  
"Yes! I told you to stop holding back but you didn't. I was practically begging for you to rip me and you didn't even let me have your knot." Isaac's jaw drops get again as his little friends grows back to full attention. All sorts of dirty, slutty thoughts ran through Isaac's head as he replayed Scott's words over and over. "Hello, earth to Isaac."

  
"Huh?"

  
"I said, if you wanna fuck me into the ground, then I suggest you start now. We only have until 8 a.m.. And from this time on I expect that fucking knot." Isaac was speechless, so instead he just leaned down and crashed their lips together in a heated, short kiss. "Fine," he said catching his breath "But after, I'm seeing what's in that gallery."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

**Author's Note:**

> Does the title make sense yet? If not let's add some notes. Freshman and drunk; Stiles and Lydia. The sheriff was at work and who knew Stiles was freaky and Lydia loved to be on camera. Lets just say... There seemed to be some interesting screenshots of the sex tape on Stiles' old phone.  
> ____________  
> Oh and also submissive Scott whattttt. Don't worry the next time you see Scisaac, Isaac's getting wrecked.


End file.
